


Daddy

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Paddling, Prostate Massage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spanking, Teen Crush, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Teenager Baylee Littrell is trying to figure himself out. He met an older man online. After lots of online interaction, Baylee agrees to meet his "Daddy" to continue their time together. When his parents find out his secrets, will all be lost?
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/Original Male Character, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baylee is underage in this fic. Maybe 16 or 17. It's consensual.
> 
> Don't know him. Yes, I've met him. There's no harm meant. I just enjoy writing him. This is purely fictional!

Baylee sat in his truck outside the hotel for about ten minutes just staring at the steering wheel. He couldn’t believe he was sitting there. He knew what was waiting for him inside and in some way, it scared him. In another way, it thrilled him. The thing that scared him the most was that this was the first time they were going to meet. They’d spent hours talking online. He was pretty sure he knew what he was getting himself into. He just knew his parents would up and kill him if they knew where he was and what he was doing. Thankfully his friends had his back and were covering for him.

Taking a breath, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door to his truck. Figuring he’d better get moving or else lose his nerve, he slammed the door closed and locked it before slowly walking towards the room number he had been given. He felt nervous but excited as he edged closer to the room. His heart was racing in his chest and his stomach was in knots. Their time together had been building to this moment. What had started as simple DMs and emails had escalated to video chats. It had even gone so far as gifts being left for him. The DMs and emails were easy enough to hide from his parents. But the video calls were becoming harder to keep secret. And the gifts… Well, he had those hidden away and most certainly wouldn’t want his parents to find them.

Standing at the door, he paused with his hand raised to knock. Was this really the right thing to do? Was he ready for this? Was he ready to do all that they had talked about, all that he had seen in the porn he had been sent? Heaving a breath, he rapped on the door gently with his knuckles, hoping the sound was loud enough. Slowly, the door opened and revealed the inside of the hotel room. It was lit by the one lamp on the nightstand. After the short entryway that had a door leading off to the bathroom, there was a larger main room. Baylee could see a desk, dresser, TV, and a bed, but he didn’t see the person he was looking for. Freezing in his place right outside the room, he didn’t know what to do. The door obviously didn’t open by itself. But it appeared as if there was no one there. He almost turned away when he heard a voice say, “Come in, little boy. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Swallowing hard, Baylee stepped inside. He walked a few steps in and turned around as the door closed behind him. Standing against the door, checking it was locked, was the man Baylee had been communicating with for the past several months. He stood there in jeans and nothing else. Baylee took in his tall, slightly muscular frame and short light brown hair. Baylee’s mouth went dry and his breath caught in his throat. Here was this man who he had been conversing with on his phone now standing in front of him. He didn’t quite know what to say or do. He could tell now that this man had about ten years on him. Baylee stood still as the man slowly advanced towards him. He held his breath as the man reached him.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Baylee,” the man said softly, running the back of his hand down the teenager’s chest. Taking a ragged breath and sucking on his lip, Baylee fought to stay still. “So tell me,” the man said, “have you been a good boy?”

Taking a few shallow breaths, Baylee licked his lips. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied softly.

The man smiled and slid his hands underneath Baylee’s tee shirt. “Have you been playing with the toys I sent you?”

Baylee gasped as the man’s fingers grazed the skin on his stomach. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered.

Slipping his hands fully underneath Baylee’s shirt, he pulled it over the teen’s head before continuing. “Are you ready to continue?”

Baylee swallowed hard and bit his lip. They had done so much together. And he had gotten Baylee to do so many things he’d never dreamed of. The toys, the lubricants, the video calls so he could direct the teenager in what to do. At first, it had been difficult to admit that he liked boys. But when they had met online in a chat and things just clicked, Baylee all of a sudden found freedom in telling this stranger his hopes and dreams. And this man swore to help Baylee get to whatever point he wanted to be at. When he had suggested they meet up to continue with their sessions, Baylee was hesitant at first. But then he clued his friends in on at least part of the details. They thought he was out with a girl. He didn’t care, as long as it didn’t get back to his parents. Nodding slowly at the man’s question, he mumbled, “Yes, Daddy.”

The man before him slowly stepped back and looked at the teenager. “You haven’t told anyone about us, have you?” Baylee blanched and gulped. He wasn’t sure how to answer. “Have you?” the man before him sneered. Baylee searched for the right answer but couldn’t figure out how to say it. The strike to his cheek shocked him. “Who have you told?” the man rumbled.

“No one,” Baylee finally gasped as the man grabbed his blonde curls and pulled his head up to look at him. “No one,” he repeated.

“Don’t lie to me.” The man slowly pulled Baylee by the hair over to the bed. “Do you realize how much trouble we could get in?” He forcefully guided the teenager to his knees before he sat down before him. “Now, who knows?”

He pulled Baylee’s head back by the hair causing the boy to gasp. “No one,” Baylee answered again.

“Except…” The older man prompted.

“My friends,” Baylee gasped. “But I had to tell them!” He groaned as the man above him pulled his hair again, tipping his head further back. “They wouldn’t have let me leave,” Baylee pleaded. “Please, Daddy! I had to tell them something.”

“So they think you’re with your friends?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Baylee whined, closing his eyes.

“And your friends?” the man continued.

“Think it’s a girl I’m meeting…” he cried.

He released Baylee’s curls and ran his fingers down his jaw. “So they don’t know your desires?” Baylee stared up at him. “They don’t know you’re into guys?” Baylee blinked slowly. “They don’t know that it’s me who’s been taking all your time? Turning you on with my words and pictures in your text messages?” 

Baylee licked his lips subconsciously. “No, Daddy. You told me not to tell.”

The man gently cupped Baylee’s cheek and patted it. “Good boy.” Baylee glanced hopefully at the man above him. “Maybe I won’t punish you quite as severely.” 

Baylee gasped. He sat there and watched as the man slowly slid his hand down to his shoulder. He was pushed backward and he scrambled to catch himself on his hands. The older man above him yanked off his shoes and tossed them aside. His hands were on the button to his jeans next. Baylee knew better than to fight back. He let the man undo them and watched as he gripped the cuffs at his ankles and pulled the material roughly from his body. Sitting there in nothing but his briefs, Baylee felt exposed. It wasn’t so much that this man hadn’t seen him like this before, but now they were face to face. Something was unnerving about it.

“Have you ever been spanked before?” the man asked him.

Baylee stared up at him from the floor, trembling. He had known this was the way things would be, but at the same time, it was still terrifying to hear the words. “N-n-no, Daddy,” he replied.

The man smiled as he grabbed Baylee’s arm and pulled him to his feet and over his lap. “This is what happens to little boys who lie,” he said.

The first smack stung and Baylee sucked in his breath at the feel of it. Slowly the hits kept coming. With each successive hit, the pain seemed to increase. Somewhere around a dozen, Baylee felt his underwear slide down his legs. “Daddy, please…” he begged. “I’ll be a good boy!” The barehand on his skin felt like fire and he squealed at the pain. The next hit hurt worse and his left foot left the floor as he attempted to squirm away. But this man was ready for his squirming. Pushing Baylee’s foot back down, once it was on the floor, he slid his leg around the teenager’s pinning it to the bed. The next hit was harder. “Please, Daddy!” he called, reaching back to try and cover himself. But again, this was already something that had been thought of. Using the hand he wasn’t hitting with, he grabbed Baylee’s wrist and pulled that free hand around and pinned it to his back. Baylee’s other hand was already pinned against the man’s body. There was now nowhere for Baylee to go. Another hit and Baylee buried his face in the mattress. Gasping as the next hit came, Baylee picked his head up. “Please, Daddy, please,” he pleaded. “I’ll be good. I promise!” There were a few more hits before Baylee felt him gently rubbing his very sore ass. He gasped and sighed as the foot pinning his leg to the bed moved and the grip on his wrist loosened.

“Get up!” he commanded and Baylee struggled to get his feet beneath him. As he stood up, his briefs slipped to his ankles. The man who had pinned him so effortlessly stood up and grabbed the younger man’s chin. “Are you ever going to lie to me again?”

Baylee slowly shook his head. “No, Daddy,” he whimpered.

The older man’s hand slid down Baylee’s chest and over his cock. He slipped his hand onto his balls and squeezed slightly. “Did you get your new toy?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he squeaked.

“Have you used it?” He squeezed him again.

Gasping, Baylee shook his head. “Not yet.”

He smiled. “Good thing I bought a second one.” He stepped away from Baylee and walked over to the dresser. Baylee froze in place and watched as he turned around with something in his hand. He knew it to be an anal toy but he hadn’t had a chance to open the one he had at home. “It makes me sad you hadn’t played with it yet,” he said softly, bringing it over to him.

Baylee looked at the silicone toy. It was obviously designed to be inserted into him but there was a tail attached to the base. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was for.

“I had hoped we’d get a chance to play with it before we met,” he said. His finger grazed over the button on the base. The toy began vibrating his hand. Baylee gasped and watched the toy. “And the best thing about this one,” he continued, “is that I connected yours to my phone.” Baylee’s eyes widened. “I can control yours from anywhere.” Baylee’s mouth dropped open. “Would you like to try it now?”

Staring at the toy, he watched as it was turned off. Raising his eyes to the older man in the room, Baylee nodded slightly. “Yes, Daddy,” he croaked, knowing better than to refuse.

The man smiled. “Good. Get up there,” he commanded. Baylee kicked his briefs aside and climbed up on the bed. “On your back, little boy.” Baylee followed directions and rolled over so he was able to see what was going on. He watched as the man he was with once again walked towards the dresser. When he turned around, he was holding a bottle. “Bend your knees,” he instructed. “I want to see that hole of yours.” Baylee did as he was told and grabbed his thighs, spreading his legs wide, exposing himself. He was getting used to the position as this was often the position he took in front of his webcam. The warm liquid of clear lubricant hit his skin and he sighed. The man’s fingers were on him spreading the lube around. “Let’s see how much you’ve been playing,” he said, slipping one finger into Baylee’s hole. Baylee groaned. “Oh, look at you,” the young man said, thrusting his finger in and out of the teenager. “Can you do two?” he asked, sliding another finger in. Baylee gasped at the sensation. He felt him add more lubricant as he tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Which toy is your favorite?” he asked, slowly thrusting the two fingers into the young teen.

Baylee groaned and panted at the sensation before finding his voice. “The purple one,” he gasped.

“Oh really,” the man said, pulling his hand away. “You like that one? Do you think it’s going to feel like Daddy’s dick?”

Baylee sighed as he felt the man once again rubbing his fingers on him. He took his time, sliding his fingers in and out of Baylee’s hole, causing him to gasp and whine. “Yes, Daddy,” he panted. Laying there engrossed in the pleasure he thought about how they had gotten there. Sure the texts and emails were detailed and after Baylee had admitted he had a crush on a boy he knew, that was when things changed. That was when the name “Daddy” came into play. Pictures were exchanged, more than just faces, body parts, explicit pictures. The pictures quickly turned into video calls. And before long, Baylee was taking his clothes off and playing with himself on these calls. That was when they started to get harder to hide from his parents. That was also when the gifts started appearing. They would wind up on the seat of his truck when he was out and about. Always in plain brown packaging. Baylee knew immediately to not open them in front of anyone. He had the toys and lubricants hidden in his closet. He was extremely careful with all that he did. He definitely didn’t want anyone to find out.

Baylee was brought back to reality when he felt something different on his skin. Opening his eyes, he glanced down and saw that he had switched to the new toy he had brought. He hadn’t inserted it but was slowly sliding it along his body. “Are you ready for this?” he asked quietly. Baylee nodded. Slowly, he slid the tip up to his hole and began inserting the black silicone probe. Baylee winced and gasped as it moved into his body. It wasn’t entirely unlike the dildos he’d been inserting over the past few weeks with his Daddy’s encouragement. He panted and tried to breathe as this toy was pressed farther into him. Grunting and groaning at the sensations, he glanced at the man’s face who was smirking as he continued to push the toy into him, even as Baylee’s body was pushing against him. “Relax,” he said. “Trust me, this is eventually going to feel amazing.” Baylee tried to relax his body and not push the toy out of him instantly. Instead, he attempted to do the opposite and hold on to it, focusing on closing his muscles around it. “That’s a good boy,” he said as he finally managed to get the lubricated toy fully inserted.

Baylee tipped his head forward and looked at the man kneeling on the bed. He could feel the toy with the pressure inside him. He could also feel the tail of the toy resting against his skin beneath his scrotum. The man just left the toy there. He didn’t do anything to it. Instead, his hand moved up and began massaging Baylee’s sack. Baylee groaned. It felt entirely different than when he did it. It was strange to have someone else’s hand on his most sensitive parts. His hand slid up to his dick and began rubbing and pulling on him. The erection that had been starting due to the toy swelled under this man’s expert touch. Baylee was lost in the sensations. Throwing his head back he moaned.

“You ready to see what this can do?” Baylee moaned a response as the vibrator was turned on to the lowest setting. Baylee gasped at the feeling deep inside him. He squirmed at the feeling, not quite knowing what to do. He felt the vibrations radiate through his body. He gasped again and groaned as he felt a strange sensation course through him. “Do you like that?” the man asked him, as he stopped the vibrations. Whimpering, Baylee nodded. “Just you wait,” he said quietly, turning the vibrator back on. “You will have the most intense orgasms.”

Baylee tipped his head back at the feeling of what was happening to his body. He was extremely close to his climax already and they had only been going on for about a minute. His whole body felt like it was on fire as the older man continued to stroke him while he felt everything between his cheeks vibrating. Releasing his thighs, he tipped his head back and gripped the sheets beneath him. Arching his back as he slowly felt his whole body begin to convulse, he groaned, right as he felt the milky white warm liquid leave his body and spray his chest. Gasping for breath, he lay there, unable to believe how strong his orgasm was, or how quickly it had come. He felt the toy removed from his body and he sighed.

It was a moment before Baylee could even move and a moment longer before the man spoke to him. “You like?”

“Mmm,” Baylee replied, lying there on the bed letting his body relax. Words were escaping him. His whole body felt completely relaxed yet completely overwhelmed at the same time. He laid there writhing and shaking as all his senses seemed to be maxed out. He felt a hand run slowly up and down his chest, rubbing the semen into his skin. He knew he was going to be sticky, but at that moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted to stay in that moment, that feeling forever.

As he slowly stopped shaking, he felt his Daddy’s hand stop moving and rest on his stomach. Finally opening his eyes, he felt this dread run through him. They had been working on extending his time of pleasure before orgasm and preparing for sex. But he felt now that they weren’t going to get there. He whimpered and looked up at the man above him.

Seeming to sense the teenager’s discomfort, the man whispered, “Sshh. It’s okay. You did good, little boy.”

Baylee slowly relaxed, dropping his legs to the bed and taking a deep breath. “But… but…” He found it difficult to form words.

“I know,” the man said softly. “I’m not angry.” He smiled softly. “In fact, I was expecting it. I bet you’ve never had an orgasm like that.” Baylee shook his head slowly. Grabbing the boy’s hand, he pulled him into a sitting position. “I know that wasn’t exactly what you were expecting tonight.” Baylee fought to catch his breath as the man next to him slid backward on the bed. He pulled the naked teenager by the hand to sit on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of him. “Do you want to play with Daddy now?”

Baylee glanced up at the man in front of him. His heart leaped into his throat. He was equally terrified and thrilled at this question. He’d known for a while that he had had feelings for guys. He had kept trying to push it away, hang out less with his guy friends, and more with the girls, hoping he’d find himself attracted to them. But more and more, he found himself lusting after his friends or even the cute guy at the coffee shop. He watched as this man slowly undid his jeans, obviously waiting for an answer. “Y...Yes, Daddy,” Baylee finally managed to squeak out.

The man in front of him finished unzipping his jeans and let them slide down his thighs. Baylee gasped at the sight of the blushing circumcised penis inches from his face. Glancing up again, he waited until he got a small smile and nod of approval before gingerly reaching out to gently grip the erection before him. He slowly slid his fingers around its girth, relishing the soft feel of the skin beneath his palm. At that moment, all his fears and uncertain thoughts that always cropped up about how he couldn’t possibly be gay disappeared. This was what he wanted. He glanced up yet again into the man’s eyes, not sure what to do. The man reached down and stroked Baylee’s cheek and pushed the hair off his forehead. “Take your time,” he said softly. “Explore. Use your hands. Use your mouth. I know you’ve been waiting for this for a while.”

Baylee started by stroking him slowly and gently. He took his time, unsure of what to do, but letting his body just guide him. After some amount of stroking, a hand slid into his hair. Without thinking about it, he slid forward and carefully snaked his tongue over the surface of his skin. He enjoyed slowly using both his hands and his tongue to explore the salty surface of his Daddy. And the man seemed to be enjoying it as well; he was groaning softly. Building up his nerve, he looked up as he opened his mouth. “Go ahead, little boy,” the man said, as Baylee carefully wrapped his lips around the older man’s erection. He had to admit it was strange sliding his mouth down the man’s shaft, tasting his salty skin. “That’s it, little boy,” his Daddy encouraged, his hand slipping behind Baylee’s head. “Just like you’ve done with the dildos, but I’m sure it’s better.” 

Sliding backward a moment, Baylee nodded and caught his breath before slipping his mouth back around the older man’s dick, his hand going first. He took as much as he dared in his mouth and actually attempted to use his saliva to make things go a little easier. He found he was actually enjoying himself, listening to this older man moan and pull on his hair. His tongue slid over the head of the man’s erection and he tasted salty sweetness before again opening his mouth over him. He had just gotten a little speed going when he felt a really hard tug at his hair. He pulled back and looked up. “Did I do something wrong, Daddy?” he asked, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

The older man’s hand slid around Baylee’s head and down his cheek. “Oh no, little boy. You’ve done everything right.” Baylee saw the man’s other hand slip around his erection and begin to stroke himself hard and fast. “Fuck, little boy,” he groaned. “The things you do to me.” Baylee sat there, looking up as this man whom he had gotten to know so well through the virtual world was stroking himself harder and faster and groaning as he did so. He was grateful he closed his eyes when he did because he felt warm liquid hit his cheek. He jumped at the sensation. The man continued to groan, even as he stopped spurting onto Baylee. He stroked Baylee’s hair as he stood there for a moment, letting the teenager get his bearings.

Unsure of what to do at that moment in time, Baylee sat there and watched as the man backed up and headed towards the bathroom. Baylee heard the water running and a minute later, he returned holding a washcloth. Gently, the man placed the warm cloth on Baylee’s cheek, wiping up the sticky semen there. He then went down and wiped the boy’s chest and stomach, gently pushing him back on the bed. He gently cleaned his flaccid penis and wiped at his crack, cleaning any lubricant remaining. He finally removed the damp cloth from the boy’s skin and allowed him to lie there as he cleaned himself up.

Baylee felt exhausted and extremely relaxed. He wanted to just stay there forever. But this man who had invited him was pulling him to his feet. “You’d better get dressed,” he said, tugging his jeans back on. “We wouldn’t want those parents of yours to worry.” Baylee slowly found his clothes and began to put them on. As he finished and was slipping his shoes back on, the man snagged the teenager’s arm and pulled him next to him. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Baylee answered, “Yes, Daddy.”

The older man smiled down at the blonde teen. “Good. Maybe in a couple of weeks, we can meet again. And then maybe you can feel Daddy’s dick inside you. Would you like that little boy?”

Baylee took a breath to steady himself. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered.

He ran a hand through Baylee’s hair. “Good. I have another present for you.” He walked away over to a table in the corner and came back with a small box. “Go ahead, open it,” he urged.

Opening the box, Baylee looked up at the shirtless man before him as he reached into the small package and pulled out a metal egg-shaped toy with a jeweled flat end on it. He held the object in his hand and waited.

“It’s an anal plug,” the man described. “Tomorrow night, when I call you, you better have it in. In fact, put it in tomorrow when you get up.” Baylee’s eyes widened. The man reached out and gripped Baylee’s face. “That’s right, little boy. Your ass is mine.”

Closing his eyes, Baylee struggled to control his emotions. He’d played with plugs and toys before, but never had he been told to wear one around his parents. And that was essentially what he was being told. Placing the small toy back in the box, he looked at the man before him.

“Do you understand me, little boy?”

Baylee nodded slowly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Because if I find out you’ve disobeyed, your punishment will be worse.”

Gulping, Baylee nodded, bowing his head. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, heading for the door.

“Until next time,” the older man said as Baylee slipped out the door of the hotel and raced to his truck. He glanced at the clock and hoped he’d make it home before his parents began to really question his whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Baylee paced the floor in his room. His parents were going out for the night. There was a text message on his phone with an address and a time. His heart raced. He had a cover story with one of his friends just in case, but he hoped he wouldn’t need it. Stopping his pacing as he heard footsteps approaching his door, he sat on his bed and tried to act natural. Hearing the knock on his door, he knew it was his father.

“Hey, Bubs, we’re heading out,” Brian said, opening the door a crack. He was being extremely cautious and Baylee knew why.

Glancing up at his dad, Baylee half-smiled at the way his dad was poking his head into his room. “Okay,” he replied. 

He remembered a few days ago when his dad had forgotten to knock. Baylee had been sitting on his bed, his back to the wall, his shorts around his knees. His cock had still been in his hand, though his stomach had been covered with semen a few moments prior. He had been sitting there completely relaxed, his head tipped down and his eyes closed. When he had heard the door open, he had jumped and tried to quickly and unsuccessfully get his shorts back into place. In his scrambling, his dad had closed the door amid numerous apologies and stutterings. Baylee had been surprised his dad hadn’t left after that. Instead, he gave him a few moments to get situated, and then it led to an awkward conversation and a promise to knock.

“Any plans for tonight?” Brian asked

Baylee shrugged. “I don’t know. I may stay over at Aidan’s. What time were you gonna be home?”

Brian smiled at his son. “Probably two or three. You know how these charity things run.”

Baylee nodded. He knew the charity dinners sometimes ran very late into the night, but his family didn’t mind. They were night owls. In his head he did some calculations. He still had an hour before the time he was supposed to be at the address listed. He’d mapped it and it would take him about forty minutes to get there. So he pretty much had to leave the moment his parents were down the driveway. Baylee looked up at his dad, feeling his eyes on him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of what had happened or if he was waiting for something, so Baylee said, “I’ll text you if I’m gonna stay over at Aidan’s. Otherwise, I should be home before you.”

Nodding, Brain backed out of Baylee’s room, closing the door behind him. Waiting a few minutes to make sure his dad headed downstairs, Baylee moved over to his window. He snagged his phone off the nightstand and opened up the text string again for what felt like the hundredth time since it arrived earlier that day. When he had looked up the address, he was surprised that it was an actual house. The last time he had gone to meet him it had been at a hotel. Glancing out the window, he didn’t see any signs that his parents had left yet, so he looked back down at the phone in his hand. The texts had started very early that morning before Baylee had even woken up. The first was a confirmation: “U R still free tonight…”

When Baylee had woken up and seen that, he had sent an immediate response. And was surprised to get one back. “What time do UR parents leave?” Baylee had responded with the time and the response with the location and time had come in.

Looking out the window again, he saw his father’s truck slowly moving down the driveway. Heaving a breath, he threw his shoes on and raced down the stairs. Snagging his keys, he paused at the door when his phone pinged in his pocket. He looked at the message. Holding his breath, he read it again, just to make sure he had read it correctly. Knowing the words were right, he walked out to his truck and climbed in, shifting in his seat. He double-checked the map he had pulled up and headed off, his heart pounding as he drove.

He drove past the house twice before realizing it was where he needed to be. He parked on the curb. Biting his lip, he opened the door and looked around the neighborhood before walking up the dark path to the door with the porch light on. The house seemed to be very normal. The lawn was mowed. There were cobwebs hiding in the corners of the porch. Sighing, Baylee knocked on the door and waited. Baylee wasn’t surprised when the man answered the door wearing only jeans. That seemed to be what he wore when they were interacting. The man smiled and Baylee stepped inside. He followed him into a small living room without saying much. He stood, watching as the man sat down. “I assume you got my text,” he said quietly.

Baylee pressed his lips together. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied.

“You haven’t gotten off today?”

Baylee shook his head. “No, Daddy.”

“When was the last time?” he asked, leaning forward, regarding the teenager.

“Uh… Yesterday,” he replied.

Nodding at the boy, he said, “Good. I want to see you. Come closer.”

Baylee took a breath and stepped in front of the older man. Standing there watching the man’s eyes trace over his body, Baylee tried to breathe normally. His heart was racing and his stomach was turning circles.

“Strip.” Baylee froze. He wasn’t expecting that command. He must not have moved quick enough, because the older man stood up and grabbed Baylee’s chin in his hand. “What did I say, little boy?” he growled in Baylee’s face.

Baylee gulped. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, relaxing momentarily when he was released. “Sorry, Daddy.” He hung his head as he slowly reached for the hem of his tee-shirt. Crossing his arms at the wrists, he gripped the fabric and pulled it over his head. Letting the material fall from his hand, he stood there, looking into the older man’s eyes. He had slid back to sitting on the edge of the couch, his hands on his knees. Baylee waited a moment before he carefully slipped his shoes off. As his trembling hands went for the button on his jeans, he looked again at the man on the couch. He nodded slightly. Breathing shallowly, he slowly unsnapped his jeans and slid the zipper down. He could feel his erection already swelling beneath his briefs. He let his jeans slip down his thighs. He closed his eyes, hoping to quiet his beating heart that he was sure could be heard across the room. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand slide over his rear.

“Look at you,” he whispered, gently squeezing the young man’s cheek through the material. Baylee gasped. The hand moved to gently massage Baylee’s erection. “Already hard.” Baylee bit his lip as the man in front of him squeezed him. “Do you want something, little boy?” Baylee didn’t answer. Instead, he felt the man reach down with both hands and push the fabric further down his thighs. “Let’s get rid of these,” he said softly, guiding the teenager to lift each leg in turn while he pulled the material off of him.

Standing there in his briefs, Baylee closed his eyes again, feeling breath on his neck. He tried to remain still as a hand inched down his chest. The hand rubbed over his erection again and he moaned involuntarily. “Do you like that?” a voice said softly in his ear.

“Yes, Daddy,” he gasped. The hand grazed over him again and he found himself thrusting his hips forward into the hand that cupped him.

“Oh little boy,” the man said. He slid a hand into Baylee’s blonde curls and tipped his head back. “Look at you, so turned on,” he whispered, his thumb grazing over the tip of the teenager’s erection, finding a damp spot on his briefs. “You don’t even know what you want, you’re so aroused.” He continued rubbing him for a moment before stopping and pulling his hands away. Baylee whimpered at the loss of contact. “Here, let Daddy see you,” he said, his hands slipping to the waistband of the young boy’s underwear. He carefully slid his fingers beneath the elastic and lifted the material away from the teenager’s skin, being careful of his sensitive parts. He slowly slid the tight fabric down the young man’s body. Baylee stood still as the older man finished undressing him. “There, doesn’t that feel better?” the older man said, standing up in front of the teenager. Baylee nodded as the man took a step back. “Let me just look at you.” He stood there, looking at Baylee for a moment before reaching out his hand again. His fingers grazed over Baylee’s skin and the boy sucked in his breath. “Do you like Daddy touching you?” he asked, his fingers slipping further onto the boy’s skin, slowly wrapping around his hardness.

Baylee could barely answer, he was so on edge. “Yes, Daddy,” he finally whispered.

The older man dropped his other hand to gently wrap around the teenager’s sack, squeezing him ever so slightly. Baylee’s breath came out in ragged gasps. “Will you let me try something?” the older man asked.

Being so on edge, Baylee had closed his eyes so that they were barely slits. He didn’t see the older man drop to his knees in front of him. “Y… y… yes, Daddy.” Baylee thought he was going to explode the moment he felt the warm, wet mouth of his Daddy slip around him. “Ooohhh…” he moaned, as the older man slowly started sucking on him. He whined, “Ohhh, Daddy.” The man kept hold of his scrotum and squeezed it gently as he continued to slide his mouth along Baylee’s length. Baylee felt his tongue graze the underside of him. “Ooohhh, Daddy, please…” he groaned. He curled his toes into the carpet, clenching his fists by his thighs, unsure of what to do with his hands. “Daddy…” he panted. “Daddy, please, I’m gonna…” He couldn’t finish his statement before he felt himself squirt right into the older man’s mouth. This apparently didn’t surprise him because he kept right on sucking on Baylee, while the teenager groaned, his semen filling the other man’s mouth.

Baylee was so amazed at how he felt right then that he didn’t realize he was being led from where he had been standing. “Come on, little boy,” the man said softly, guiding him. “We’re not done tonight.” Baylee was barely aware of his surroundings, as he heard a door open and then a few moments later close. He let himself be led to what he figured was a bed. “That’s it, little boy. Lay down for a moment,” the man said. “You need to get your strength back.” Baylee fell face first onto the cool sheets and tried to regain his composure. Breathing slowly, he opened his heavy-lidded eyes and saw the man before him. His hand was tangled in Baylee’s hair as he was stroking his head slowly. He could tell he was now naked before him and Baylee reached out a hand to touch him but didn’t quite get there. The man smiled down at him. “Oh little boy, I know you want more.” A hand trailed down Baylee’s back and he shivered. He groaned as the hand slowly stroked his ass. “Fuck, little boy,” the man said. “This ass of yours…” Baylee groaned again, pressing his body to the mattress.

“Daddy…” Baylee whined.

“What is it, little boy?” he asked. Baylee lifted his hips off the bed slightly. The older man continued to massage the teenager’s ass, his fingers grazing between his cheeks. Baylee groaned as he did so.

A finger grazed his puckered hole and Baylee moaned, “Please, Daddy…”

“Do you want something, little boy?”

Gasping for breath, Baylee answered, “Yes, Daddy.” He was surprised when the weight disappeared from the bed. His eyes popped open and he saw the older man smile at him as he reached into a nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and what appeared to be a condom. Baylee watched, turning his head as best he could to see where he went. He felt him kneel on the bed again.

“Up on your knees,” the man demanded, though not harshly. Baylee followed directions and got up on all fours. He looked over his shoulder as best he could at the man behind him. The older man’s hands went to Baylee’s shoulders and he slowly ran them down his bare back and over his ass. “Are you sure you want this, little boy?” he asked his tone a little on edge.

“Yes, Daddy,” Baylee responded without a second thought. The hands were on his cheeks, spreading them, massaging them. Then a snap and a moment later a wet finger was at the edge of his hole. It pressed in and he sighed. It actually felt amazing having that pressure inside him. He leaned back into it. A few thrusts and then a second finger was added and Baylee groaned. More lube, more stroking his hole and Baylee had to tip his head down and eventually rested it on the mattress. He groaned again. “Daddy, please…” he pleaded.

“Just a minute, little boy,” he said, continuing to play with him. “I know you want more.” He stroked him. “But this isn’t going to be easy if you aren’t ready.”

“But…” Baylee started, grunting as the older man inserted his finger again.

Slowly, he rotated his fingers amid the teenager’s squeals. “Yes, boy, I know you’ve been playing. But trust me when I say this is going to be so much more than your dildos and toys.” He kept his hand there, still, while the boy breathed and whined. After a moment, he slowly pulled his fingers back and the boy gasped. “Are you ready for this?” he asked quietly.

“Please... Daddy…” he whined. He continued whining when he didn’t feel anything on him. What he didn’t know was that behind him, the older man was slowly preparing himself with latex and copious amounts of lubricant. He added more to the young boy’s body before slowly moving up towards him.

“We’ll go slow,” he said quietly, spreading the boy’s cheeks with one hand and gripping his sheathed erection with the other. “Take a breath.”

Baylee did as requested. He felt something up against him. Slowly he felt pressure and pain and burning all at the same time. He sucked in his breath. “Aaahhh,” he breathed.

“Relax, little boy,” he said.

“It hurts, Daddy.”

“Just relax,” he repeated, pushing a little further in.

Baylee panted at the sensations running through him. “Daddy, please, it hurts…” he whined.

The hand ran down Baylee’s back again to his neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” called Baylee, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just go slow.”

“Of course, little boy.” He pushed a little further in, allowing Baylee’s body to adjust to him as he did so. He inched his way inside the boy, taking his time, listening to his whimpers and whines. He was slow in pushing in and slow in pulling back, making sure not to pull all the way out.

“Oh God,” Baylee groaned. He squealed.

“Breathe, little boy. Deep breaths.”

Baylee tried to follow directions. His hands clenched around the sheet beneath him. “Fuck…” he moaned.

The smack to his ass was like fire. “What have I told you?”

“Sorry, Daddy, sorry,” he pleaded. “It just hurts!”

Pushing all the way into the young boy, he stayed there, waiting. It was a minute before he began slowly thrusting amid the whines and groans. After a couple of minutes, he paused. “Come on, little boy. Rollover on your back.”

“Why, Daddy?” Baylee asked, grunting as the older man pulled away from him. He slowly rolled over onto his back and the man grabbed his calves and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

“It’ll feel better this way.” Grabbing the younger man’s ankles, he spread his legs and reached down between them. He guided his erection back into the boy slowly, listening to his panting. “Deep breaths, okay?” Baylee nodded. “You okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Baylee replied. “It still hurts.”

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” The teenager nodded again, looking up at the man above him. Slowly he pushed all the way into him, hearing the boy gasp. “Is this better?” he asked.

Baylee tried to catch his breath. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, feeling him pull back slowly before pushing back in. “Oh, God,” he groaned. Time seemed to stand still as his body slowly adjusted. The older man had been right in that this was different than all the other things he’d been doing. The plugs, toys, and dildos were nothing compared to what this felt like. His body felt like it did the last time they were together. “It feels so good,” he finally moaned after what seemed like forever. It still hurt, but not as much.

The man smiled down at him, adjusting the teenager’s leg so his ankle was resting on his shoulder. “God, little boy, you are so tight,” he groaned, beginning to thrust a little faster into him. “You like this?” 

Baylee nodded, unable to speak. He lost track of time. He was losing himself to the feeling. His hand dropped to his cock. Surprisingly, he was starting to get hard again after feeling his Daddy inside him. He slowly started stroking himself as the older man dropped his ankle and spread Baylee’s legs, holding them at the knees for a moment while he continued to thrust into him. Baylee groaned, tipping his head back.

“You like Daddy’s cock in you?" the older man asked, his hands balling into fists and dropping to the mattress on either side of Baylee’s hips.

Baylee let go of himself. He groaned loudly. “God, yes, Daddy. It feels so good.” Baylee’s free hand grabbed the older man’s wrist as he tipped his head forward, panting.

“That’s it, little boy. Relax and let Daddy fuck you.” He started thrusting a little faster into the boy, watching his hand move on his shaft. “Fuck, little boy. Are you gonna come for me again?” he groaned, seeing the teenager’s hand move faster.

“Ooohh, Daddy,” Baylee moaned, breathing hard. He was so aroused, so on edge. “Daddy…” he groaned. “Daddy… please!” His climax this time wasn’t as strong, but still overwhelming. He barely had anything left in him and only dribbled a tiny bit onto his stomach. He tossed his head back on the bed and sighed.

“That’s a good boy,” the older man said, running his hand down the teenager’s chest. He kept thrusting a little longer, feeling himself finally let go inside the teenager as he wanted. “Fuck, little boy,” he groaned. Slowly he pulled back from the teenager, hearing him whimper as he did so. “Shhh. You need to rest now, little boy.”

Baylee picked his head up and glanced at the man still standing above him. He stretched his legs out and slid further up the bed. “What time is it?” he whispered, rolling on his side, his eyes slowly closing.

“A little after midnight.”

Baylee groaned. “Text Dad… Staying at Aidan’s…” he said in a groggy tone.

“Of course, little boy.” He ran his hand through the blonde boy’s hair before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and sliding them on. He headed out into the living room and found the pile of clothes belonging to the teenager asleep in his room. Fishing in the jeans pocket he pulled out the iPhone and sighed. Looking at the screen he smiled. “Dad” had texted already. Hoping the boy didn’t have a lock on his phone, he swiped the screen. Heaving a sigh of relief, he opened up the text from “Dad” and typed, “Staying at Aidan’s. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Brian stared at his phone underneath the street lamp.

“Everything okay?” Leighanne asked, stepping up beside him.

Brian slowly shook his head. “Yeah,” he replied. “Just worried about Bay.”

“Why now?” she asked, slightly annoyed.

“Does that sound like him?” he asked, holding his phone up for his wife to read.

Leighanne shrugged. “He probably had Aidan send it. You know how he gets.”

Brain shook his head. “He’s just been very secretive lately.”

“He’s a teenager, Bri,” Leighanne replied, placing a hand around her husband’s shoulders. “He’s bound to get this way.”

Leaning his head on his wife’s shoulder, he said, “I get that. I’m just worried he’s into something.”

Laughing, Leighanne closed her eyes and shook her head. “Like what?” The pair headed to the car together. “Drugs?”

Brian smiled as they reached their vehicle. “Definitely not!” He unlocked the car. “He knows better. But I can’t shake this feeling I have.”

“Just let him be for now,” Leighanne said, climbing in carefully and letting her husband close the door behind her. She waited until Brian was in the driver’s seat. “He’ll let us know when he’s ready.”

Brian sighed and started the car. He knew something was up, he just wasn’t sure what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back, Baylee should’ve seen the signs, but he had been too deep into things to care.

He was surprised at how things had progressed. He had been with Daddy for almost a year and still his parents had no idea. They had had numerous times together and even though Baylee had tried to avoid being punished, it still happened from time to time. The worst had been when he had been placed in the corner for not following directions. Daddy had left him alone and naked. He hadn’t intended to get in more trouble, but he had been so on edge, his hand had slipped onto himself and he had begun to play with himself. Daddy had come back and while Baylee hadn’t been paying attention, snagged his hand away from himself.

“What are you doing?” the man had growled. So shocked at being caught, Baylee had just stared at him. “Did I tell you to play with yourself?”

“N… N… No, Daddy.”

He had been forced face-first onto the bed and held there as this older man began paddling him. The pain was so intense Baylee didn’t know what to do. He had cried and begged, “Daddy! Please, Daddy! I promise I won’t do it again!” It was only after a bit when he had felt completely raw from the paddle that the older man had stopped. Their time that night had been abbreviated. He had been forced to suck his Daddy off before being sent home. It had been difficult the day after. His ass was sore and there had been a text message saying he had to wear his plug again until that night. Baylee had obeyed simply hoping that he would be allowed to get off that night.

He had experienced so much in the past ten months that he couldn’t believe he at one point had questioned his sexuality. He’d not only experienced his first sexual experience, but also so many other things he couldn’t even quantify. His Daddy had asked him once which was his favorite, and he couldn’t answer.

It was early Sunday morning and he was thinking about the previous night. He’d hardly slept since he had snuck inside. Laying on his back, he thought back to kneeling on the floor of his Daddy’s bedroom. He had willingly and gleefully sucked on his Daddy’s cock. When the man had been completely turned on and had enough of Baylee’s mouth on him, he had scooped him up and tossed him on the bed. He had played with the teenager for a while, his hands and his mouth toying with the young boy’s dick and eventually his hole. It had gone on so long that Baylee had taken to begging for his Daddy to take him. When he finally had, Baylee had groaned. Eventually, his Daddy was pounding him and he was nearly screaming at how amazing it felt. He had come hard all over the sheets. He had been so spent after that time, he had a difficult time driving home. And now, he lay in bed, thinking about what had happened. His body still felt warm from the excursion so he lay there naked on top of his sheets. The more he mulled the experience over in his mind, the more aroused he became. Slowly he began to stroke himself, still absorbed in the memory. After an unusually short amount of time, Baylee felt himself dribbling onto his stomach. His breathing was ragged and his heart was racing. Laying there, he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

Somewhere in the early afternoon, he heard a soft knock on his door. Barely being conscious, Baylee at least at the forethought to toss the blanket on his bed haphazardly over his naked form. “Bay, you getting up today?” his mom asked from the doorway, the door barely cracked open.

Baylee sighed. “Yeah, Mom, just give me a minute, okay?” He heard the door close softly. Reaching for his phone, he saw a message from his Daddy and a message from his best friend. Opening the one from Daddy, he saw that he was just checking up on him. The message from Alex was asking if he would come over and listen to something. This request was nothing new for the two friends. They were forever trading songs, melodies, and ideas. They’d spend time going back and forth between houses writing and playing songs for each other. Sighing again, he rolled out of bed and found clothes to throw on. Heading downstairs, he sent a message to Alex saying he’d be over in a bit. He snagged some toast before waving at his mom and heading out the door.

Leighanne smiled as her son left. Heading upstairs, she almost walked past his room but changed her mind. Deciding to throw in a load of his laundry, she carefully pushed the door open. Nothing seemed too strange at first glance. He had clothes flung over his desk chair so she snagged those and tossed them in the hamper in the corner. She slowly walked to the window and pulled the curtains back, exposing sunlight to the room. Turning around, she shook her head at the unmade bed and quickly pulled the duvet up. Heading towards the closet, she casually picked up clothes strewn on the floor. Reaching the closet, she stepped inside and closed her eyes. Most of the clothes were hung up, so that was a good start, but in the corner was another pile of clothes. Realizing how wrinkled they were, she assumed they were either dirty or her son was just too much of a teenage boy to hang up something he’d pulled off to try on. Her husband tended to be the same way at times. Gathering the items, she was surprised when her hands closed around something hard. Curiosity got the best of her and Leighanne quickly pulled the clothes off the box. She dropped the clothes on the floor and focused her attention on the box. It wasn’t unusual for her to come across something of her son’s that she didn’t know about. Slowly lifting the lid on the box, she gasped when she saw what was inside.

Abandoning the pile of clothes, she slammed the lid back on the box and stepped back. It took her a couple of minutes, standing there staring at the brown cardboard, to decide what to do. Making up her mind, she gingerly reached out for the box as if it was going to attack her. When her fingers touched it and it didn’t leap at her, she heaved a sigh of relief. Carrying the box out of the room, she slowly walked down the hallway to the master suite. She carefully pushed the door open and glanced around. 

Her husband was standing in front of a mirror, straightening his hair. Seeing his wife’s reflection and the shocked look on her face, he slowly turned around. “What is it, Babe?” he asked.

“I think I found one of Baylee’s secrets,” she whispered, walking over to the king sized bed and sitting down. She set the box in front of her and waited for her husband to join her.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked, walking over and sitting across from her. He watched as she struggled to pull the lid off the cardboard box. When she did, she set it beside her and waited. Brian glanced inside. What he saw shocked him.

“Wh… what is it?” Leighanne asked.

Brian smiled softly at her. “Leighanne, you know what most of those are.”

Leighanne rolled her eyes. “I know that!” she exclaimed. “But why does my son have a collection of sex toys?”

Brian shrugged and picked up a small box inside the box of flesh and brightly colored dildos. Pulling the top off, he stared at the metal in the black felt-lined box.

“What’s that?” Leighanne asked.

Brian’s mouth went dry. “It’s, uh…” he paused, hoping he could get the right words out. “It’s an… anal plug,” he whispered.

Leighanne sniffed and felt large hot tears begin to drip out of her eyes. “A what?” she asked. Brian didn’t repeat himself. “Why does my baby have that?” she asked, utterly shocked.

Brian gently closed the little box and slipped it back inside the larger box. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on. “We need to ask Bay,” he said quietly, slowly putting the lid back on the larger cardboard box. “Come on. He should be home soon.”

Baylee knew something was wrong when his dad met him at the door. What he didn’t know was that it was the beginning of the end of what he had known. “Baylee,” his dad said as he closed the door, “we need to talk.”

“Sure, Dad,” he said. He followed his father into the living room and his heart sank. He saw the closed box on the coffee table. He saw his mother sitting there, staring at it. He froze.

“Is there something you need to tell us?” Brian asked.

Baylee swallowed hard. “Um, what about?”

“Your mother found this box hiding in your closet…”

Taking a breath, Baylee felt his cheeks flush. “You were in my room?” he asked quietly. “What were you doing in my room?!” he growled. Both his parents stared at him, waiting. “I told you to stay out! It’s my room! Don’t I have any privacy here?” he growled under his breath and snagged the box off the table and turned around. “I can’t believe you guys would get into my private things!” he yelled. Running up the stairs with the box under his arm, he threw open his door and slammed it behind him. He couldn’t believe his parents would invade his space like that. They had always been so cool about letting him have his own space and staying out of it. It was like because his dad knew their lives were pretty much on permanent display that any bit of privacy was cherished. That was why they never really questioned too deep about his activities. 

Heading to his closet, he realized what had gone on. His mom had been trying to gather his laundry and when she had seen the pile of clothes, she had gone for it. He still fumed, even though he understood what had happened. Looking around his closet, he found a new hiding place for his box and set about putting things back. He snagged the pile of clothes still in the middle of the floor and tossed them angrily in his hamper. He flung himself on his bed and lay there, waiting. He knew what was coming.

The knock on his door didn’t surprise him. It was pretty much what had gone on for the past couple of years. He would get upset. Yell, scream, run off. And a little while later, the knock. “Bay,” came his father’s voice through the door. “Bubs, can we talk?”

Rolling his eyes, Baylee slid off his bed and flung his door open. He was surprised to see both his parents standing there. “What?” he grumbled turning away from them and falling down on his bed again.

“Bay, is something going on?” Leighanne asked softly.

Shaking his head, he grumbled, “No.”

Brian took a breath. “Baylee, we have given you so much freedom, I think you owe us some answers.”

Baylee rolled his eyes again and sat up. “Like what?”

“Like why you have a box of sex toys in your closet…” Brian let the sentence sit in the air.

Baylee blinked, trying to figure out what to say. “It’s no worse than what’s hiding in your nightstand…” he shot back.

Brian stared and bit the inside of his cheek. He so wanted to just let his anger flow, but he knew better with his son. The few times he had done that had ended badly. He glanced at Leighanne who had blushed a deep crimson and turned her head away from them. Taking a slow deep breath, he closed his eyes and counted to five, before he responded, “I still think there’s something you’re not telling us. Is there a girl involved?”

Baylee squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face. He couldn’t lie to them like that. “No,” he finally stated.

Leighanne gasped beside her husband and grabbed his hand before slowly sitting down in the chair behind Baylee’s desk. “So… you’re…” Brian struggled to form the question in his mind. “You’re… using them on yourself?” he finally gasped out.

Baylee ducked his head and ran a hand through his long blonde curls. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Brian stared at his son, almost as if he was seeing a different boy in front of him. “But, why?” he asked quietly.

Baylee glanced sideways at the window. Would it do him any good to jump? He certainly felt like jumping right then. This was _not_ the way he had intended to tell his parents. He sighed and bowed his head, staring at the bed beneath him. The silence felt heavy. He bit his lip and slowly lifted his eyes to meet his father’s. “Because I’m gay,” he finally whispered.

Brian blinked, not sure what to say. “You’re…”

Baylee nodded. “Gay,” he finished. “Yeah.”

Nodding slowly and looking down at his wife who was sitting unmoving in the chair beside him, he continued. “So the toys are you…”

Shrugging, but knowing where his dad was going, he nodded. “Yeah. Just curious.”

Brian nodded again. “So you haven’t…” he couldn’t bring himself to fathom the fact that his son might have had a boyfriend already, especially someone they didn’t know.

Deciding it was better to lie at this point than admit what had been going on, Baylee shook his head. His mother sighed. Then something unexpected happened. Both his parents were hugging him. “Oh Baylee,” his mother said in his ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

When they pulled back from him, he stared at his mom. “What? Why?”

She smiled softly at him. “I’ve kinda had this suspicion for a while. Yeah, you loved sports like your father. But unlike your father who has always adored the women all screaming for him, you’ve always seemed kind of put off by it.” Baylee shook his head, clearly not understanding. “I thought initially it was because of the way you were raised and all, but then I thought I saw you staring at Marcus.”

Baylee blushed as Brian turned to stare at his wife. “The barista?” he asked.

Leighanne nodded. “Yeah. Baylee’s been trying for a while to always be in his line, always let him take his order. I kinda thought he might have a crush on him.” She looked at her son who had buried his face in his hands. She reached over and patted his knee. “I’m sorry for snooping. I really wasn’t trying to.”

Baylee nodded, unable to speak. He watched as both his parents left his room, closing the door behind them. Flinging himself backward on his bed, he heaved a great sigh and thought about sending a text, but thought better of it. He’d wait. He knew they were meeting that night online. Maybe he would mention it. Maybe he wouldn’t. He wasn’t sure. The next day, however, the mood drastically changed.

Baylee was nearly skipping around the house. He’d had a decent conversation with both his parents that afternoon and was going to tell his friends later that week. They had decided to keep it from the fans and the media at that moment because they didn’t want to cause a stir. Late that evening, Baylee had left his phone on the table and jumped in the pool. He hadn’t expected Daddy to text him, especially since he had asked for a picture earlier. Baylee had willingly obliged and then taken to the pool. What he didn’t know was that his dad was home and looking for him.

Brian smiled as he stepped out onto the patio. He saw his son floating on his back in the pool. As he was headed towards the water’s edge, he heard a ping on the table. Not thinking anything about it, he walked over and picked up his son’s phone. The color drained out of his face and his heart dropped into his stomach as he read the text message on the lock screen: “Lookin good, lil boy.” He was terrified to open the phone and see what this message was about but his thumb had swiped his son’s phone open before he could stop himself. He knew Baylee was going to probably hate him for weeks. Brian stared at the small screen in his hand. There was a photo of his son, naked in front of the mirror. Baylee had obviously sent it. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he glanced at the name and saw it as “Daddy.” He swallowed to keep himself from gagging as he quickly pulled the contact up and memorized the number. Putting things back to the way they were, he set the phone down and walked over to the edge of the pool. His heart was racing and he wanted to confront his son about what he had seen. But at the same time, he figured something must be going on. Baylee had obviously been seduced by this guy. Forcing a smile on his face, he managed to hold down a fairly normal conversation, all the while devising a plan.

Late that night, both the Littrell men were up while Leighanne was sleeping. Baylee was hiding in his room, his laptop on his bed, his webcam pointed at his naked body. Brian, on the other hand, was two floors beneath the sneaky action of his son. He paced the floor of his basement studio, his phone in his hand, trying to figure out what to say. He had typed and retyped the text a dozen times. He finally settled on it and hit send.

* * *

Across town, a phone pinged. A hand reached for it as he slid sideways out of the camera view. He could still watch the teenager on his screen stroking himself and becoming more aroused by the second. He stared at the text message. “I should have you arrested,” it said. It came from a restricted number.

Shaking his head, he glanced at the screen and said to the blonde on it, “That’s it, little boy. Keep going.” Turning his attention back to the phone, he typed out, “Who is this?”

As he waited for a response, he watched the young man on his screen from the shadows. His phone pinged again. “Baylee’s father,” was the response. His eyes widened and his fingers shook as he hastily cut the video feed. He typed a quick message in the chatbox of “Sorry, lil boy.” He then opened up his email program and started on an email as his phone pinged again. “How dare you prey on innocent young boys.”

He smiled as he paused in his email. “Not so innocent,” he sent. “And it was consensual.” He then turned off the phone. Finishing the email up, he hit send. He then snagged the phone and popped the SD card out. He slid open a drawer and recovered a small box. With a permanent marker, he labeled the card with a number and casually tossed it in the box with about a dozen other similar cards. He then placed the box back in the drawer and put the phone in next to it, making a note to reset it in a few days. He then turned and pulled up another window on his computer, searching for his next little boy.

* * *

Baylee sat there on his bed staring at his computer screen. Never had his Daddy just cut the feed before. He had hidden in shadows plenty of times, but never just up and stopped broadcasting. As he readjusted himself, he reached for his phone. He sent a quick text but got nothing in return. A few moments later, his email pinged on his laptop. Opening the new message, he read:

“Not sure how it happened little boy, but this will be our last communication. Know that I have thoroughly enjoyed watching you come into your own and helping you discover the full range of your sexuality. Do not forget the things you have learned. I don’t think you will. I think you fully enjoy having a Daddy to take care of your desires. I’ve included a website where you can find a new Daddy. If you continue to keep this a secret, as I know you will, you will become better at hiding in plain sight. Know that our time was growing shorter anyway, but I know others out there who are not so restricted by age, but by look, and you, little boy, will have no problem finding a new Daddy out there, one who will keep you for a good long while. Stay safe.”

Baylee read the message three times through before he finally digested it. His heart broke. He dragged himself across the hall to the bathroom and stayed in the shower sobbing for a good long time. When he finally meandered to bed, he knew he wouldn’t sleep. The next day, his father confiscated his phone. Baylee felt glad he had deleted his Daddy’s message string. He didn’t even have the heart to respond when his father straight up yelled at him for sexting and for getting involved with an older man. It took him a few weeks, but he finally got up the nerve to start perusing the website he had been sent, but not after trying to connect with his first Daddy. Not being able to, he began to earnestly search for someone new, hoping it wouldn’t take long.

But somehow, while he was searching, something strange was happening. One day while he was waiting for his drink at the coffee shop, he wasn’t completely paying attention to anything going on around him. It was only after he sat down and had pulled out his iPad did he notice the marks on his white paper cup. Tipping his head sideways, he read the phrase, “Call me, maybe” and saw seven digits scrawled on the side. Glancing up, he saw Marcus, the barista, duck his dark-haired head and go back to the espresso bar making drinks.


End file.
